


Kolme kaveria istui aidalla, silivati seilaa silivati seilaa, Selja lensi pois

by pudica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Suomi | Finnish, neitsyys jota ei menetetty, polyamoriatoiveita
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudica/pseuds/pudica
Summary: Olimme työntäneet yhden lisäpenkin pöytäämme, ja nyt me kolme olimme asettuneet yhtä kauas toisistamme pyöreän pöydän ympärille. Kuin matikantehtävä. "Seljalla on kaksi uutta kaveria Turusta, ja he kaikki kolme asettuvat yhtä kauas toisistaan pyöreän pöydän ympärille. Olettaen, että pöytä on täydellinen ympyrä, kuinka paljon Seljan pitäisi liikuttaa käsiään sivuille osuakseen aivan vahingossa kummankin seuralaisensa käteen samaan aikaan?"
Relationships: Kukkamaaria/Niilo, Kukkamaaria/Niilo/Selja





	Kolme kaveria istui aidalla, silivati seilaa silivati seilaa, Selja lensi pois

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on prosessin alla olevasta tarinasta irroitettu kappale, joka uskoakseni toimii näin hiukan muokattuna myös omana tarinanaan. Oikeastaan tää ei edes liity muuhun juoneen, mutta paisui vahingossa näinkin isoksi.
> 
> En tiedä mitään murteista, mutta kun löysin netistä turkuraattorin ( https://netello.fi/turkuraattori ), en voinut hillitä itseäni. Pahoitteluni kaikille turkulaisille tästä. 
> 
> Alkuperäisestä, prosessin alla olevasta tarinasta sanottakoon tämä verran: Seljalla ei ollut oikeita kavereita ennen lukiota, josta löysi parhaan kaverinsa Alexin. 
> 
> Sisältää kiroilua ja vihaista kuvailua.

No, lukion kakkosella sitten tutustuin Kukkamaariaan ja Niiloon. Se oli joku opon suosikkitapahtuma, jossa nuoret eri alueen kaupungeista tulivat yhdessä pohtimaan, mille alalle kenties haluaisivat hakea. Aika kauheaa paskaa, jos minulta kysytään, mutta en viitsinyt väittää tietäväni, mitä halusin tulevaisuudessa tehdä (ja muutenkin asiasta olisi joutunut vääntämään korvaavan esseen tapahtuman välttääkseen). Ja, tapasin heidät siellä, niin oikeastaan tapahtuma ei edes ollut sellaista ajanhukkaa kuin olin kuvitellut.

Me istuimme vierekkäin jotain paskaa esitystä kuuntelemassa, ja sitten Kukkamaaria (tai siis tietenkään silloin en tiennyt hänen nimeään, mutta kuitenkin) tökkäsi minua kohteliaasti olkapäähän. Hänellä oli pitkät, hoidetut kynnet ja pieni aurinkotatuointi kämmenselässä.

”Sori, haluatko yhren kauhean makuisen salmiaki? Niilo osti niitä kokonaisen pussillisen, eikä kukaan suastu syämään niitä.”

Niin Kukkamaaria kysyi, hymyillen hyvin ystävällisesti ja kauniisti. Hänellä oli punaiseen taittuvat ruskeat, pitkät, lähes suorat hiukset. Hänen kulmakarvansa olivat piilossa paksun otsatukan takana. Kukkamaarian pieni nenä oli koristeltu pisamilla, eikä hänellä vaikuttanut olevan meikkiä kasvoissaan. Meikittömyydestä huolimatta hänen vaaleanruskeat silmänsä olivat suuret ja ehkä… helmimäiset? Hänellä oli farkun väriset farkut ja vaalearaitainen napitettava paita.

”Äh, öö, joo”, vastasin helvetin sulavasti ja otin käteeni Kukkamaarian tarjoaman salmiakkipussin. Eikä Alex ollut siellä heittämässä vitsiä uusien tuttavuuksien kanssa. Siksi se olin minä, joka jouduin ihan omalla suullani jotain sanomaan, jos tahdoin kuulla Kukkamaarian äänen uudestaan. ”Mistä päin te tuutte?”

Eikä se ehkä ollut kiinnostavin kysymys, mutta Kukkamaaria vastasi kuin se olisi ollut:

”Turust! Ollaan molemmat apei, eikä opettajat päästäny meitä välivuarel käymättä viäl tääl. Entä sää?”

”Helsingistä, mut oon vasta tokalla vuodella lukios,” vastasin ja irvistin laittaessani salmiakin lopulta suuhuni. Se oli todella paskaa. Maku oli tunkkainen ja jäi kitalakeen kiinni. Sanoin sen ääneen, ja Niilo puhkesi nauramaan hieman liian kovaan ääneen. Hänellä oli tarttuva nauru – ei naurettavalla tavalla vaan lämpimällä. Muutama ihminen kääntyi katsomaan meitä paheksuvasti.

”Älä sitten syä niitä, heitän he pois”, Niilo sanoi pyyhkäisten naurun kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan ja tarttui salmiakkipussiin Kukkamaarian ylitse, mutta en päästänyt irti.

”Eeei, kyllä mä ne syön. Ei ne _niin_ kuraa ollu.” En voinut olla itsekin hymyilemättä leveästi.

Niilo hymyili minulle ja tarttui pussin sijaan minun käteeni.

”Niilo, mahtavaa tavata noin sitkeä salmiaki ystävä”, hän esittäytyi.

”Selja, ja oon lähinnä makuaistiton”, vastasin tuijottaen Niiloa samalla tavalla hymyillen kuin olisimme olleet salaliiton jäseniä.

Niilolla oli tummanruskeat, lyhyet, sotkuisen kiharat hiukset, jotka pilkistivät hupparin hupun alta. Hänen silmänsä olivat kapeat ja hänen tummat silmäripsensä olivat sopimattoman pitkät. Varsinkin alaripset. Perusilme taisi olla myhäilevä, mutta ehkä se johtui vain kulmakarvojen kutsuvasta asennosta. En voinut olla huomaamatta mustaa korvakorua, joka sai vatsan tuntumaan lähes kipeältä. Tai sitten tunne johtui pilaantuneesta salmiakista. Hupparin päällä oli musta nahkatakki, joka oli kyllä auki. Eikö hänellä ollut kuuma?

Kukkamaaria, joka istui keskimmäisenä, käänteli päätään minun ja Niilon välissä kuunnellessaan keskusteluamme. Hän nappasi yhden paskan salmiakin ja laittoi sen suuhunsa. Hänen hymynsä leveni hiljalleen.

”Mää olen Kukkamaaria”, hän ilmoitti varastaen käteni Niilolta. Niilo veti kätensä takaisin omaan syliinsä ja otti rennomman asennon. Hän katsoi edelleen minua, mutta minun katseeni oli puolet ajasta Kukkamaariassa. ”Olitko sää kiinnostunut kuuntelemaan tätä esityst, Selja? Sil mul o jo nälkä, eikä tekosyy lähteä syämään haittais.”

Eväsleivät polttelivat laukussani, kun pudistin päätäni.

”Naah, ei mua kiinnosta tää – mä voin syödä”, ilmoitin. Käteni tärisivät jännityksestä vetäessäni takin vetoketjun kiinni. 

Olimme työntäneet yhden lisäpenkin pöytäämme, ja nyt me kolme olimme asettuneet yhtä kauas toisistamme pyöreän pöydän ympärille. Kuin matikantehtävä. _Seljalla on kaksi uutta kaveria Turusta, ja he kaikki kolme asettuvat yhtä kauas toisistaan pyöreän pöydän ympärille. Olettaen, että pöytä on täydellinen ympyrä, kuinka paljon Seljan pitäisi liikuttaa käsiään sivuille osuakseen aivan vahingossa kummankin seuralaisensa käteen samaan aikaan?_

Kukkamaaria ja Niilo olivat tunteneet toisensa lukion ensimmäisistä päivistä saakka, ja he olivat hyvin hyviä ystäviä. Ystäviä. Vaikka tapa, jolla he katsoivat toisiaan, oli ehkä vähän intensiivisempi kuin miten muut ystäväni katsoivat toisiaan.

He olivat molemmat syntisen kauniita, eikä asiaa auttanut se, miten piinaavan paljon Kukkamaaria tuntui koskettelevan sekä minua että Niiloa. Hän kulki käsikynkässä ensin Niilon kanssa ja sitten myös minun. Hän sipaisi minun poskeltani silmäripsen ja suoristi kaulakoruni. Hän rapsutti Niiloa korvan takaa ja läpsäisi tätä usein leikkimielisesti. Joskus kertoessaan minulle jostain heidän yhteisestä tempauksestaan Kukkamaaria kosketti Niiloa, kuin näyttääkseen tiedostamattaan, että todella puhui _juuri tästä_ Niilosta, niin kuin jossain sivupöydässä olisi istunut helvetin monta muuta Niiloa, jotka me kaikki kolme tunsimme.

Ja Niilo koski Kukkamaariaa myös usein, mutta piti silti kohteliasta etäisyyttä minuun. Okei, no oli Niilokin koskenut huppuni nauhaan kehuessaan takkiani ja vetänyt herrasmiesmäisesti tuolini minua varten ja tunnustellut hellästi sormenpäitäni selvittäessään olinko pitkäkyntinen. Ei minulla mitään kynsiä ollut nimeksikään, mutta kyllä minä silti voisin jättää hänen selkäänsä jäl-

_Selja. Jäitä housuihin, äijä. Mitä vittua nyt taas?_

Olimme kolme kaveria kahvilla, tai mikä vitun lounasravintola tämä oli. Niilo oli ottanut kahvia, minä olin ostanut muffinssin ja Kukkamaaria odotti burritoaan, joten kategoriat olivat hiukan hukassa.

”Okei, ny o aika pääst torellissi kysymykssi”, Niilo sanoi kalauttaen kahvikuppinsa pöydän pintaan kuin tuomari nuijaansa. Sydämeni takoi lujaa, posket olivat punaiset, aivoissa oli hapen puute, mutta sellainen minä olin ollut siitä lähtien, kun olimme poistuneet kolmikkona esityksestä.

”Ai?” minä vinkaisin, ”Mitä vittua me sit tähän mennessä ollaan tehty?”

Niilon silmät siristyivät, mutta huulilla kareili edelleen kiusaava hymy. Se tuntui olevan melkein tatuoituna hänen naamaansa.

”Lämmittelyä. Täsä tulee torelline kysymys: kuuluuko ananas pitsaan vai ei?”

”No tietty kuuluu”, minä ilmoitin. Kukkamaaria kiljahti ja ravisti minua olkapäistä hellästi. Niin hellästi. 

”Ei! Selja, kummottos olet saattanut siirtyä pimeäl pualel!”

Minä hymyilin hulluna, vaikka halusinkin miellyttää Kukkamaariaa kaikilla tavoilla. No, en sentään jättämällä pitsojani hedelmittömiksi. Mutta muuten kyllä. Kukkamaaria vaikutti sellaiselta tytöltä, joka ansaitsi kaikki maailman hyvät teot ja paljon enemmänkin.

”Kuule, Kukkane, sää tairat täsä ol vääräuskoine”, Niilo ilmoitti ja ojensi nyrkkinsä minulle. Minä pumpautin sitä omallani salaliittolaisen elkein.

Oikeasti minun ei tehnyt mieli lyödä Niilon nyrkkiä. Teki mieli lyödä itseäni. Kovaa. Naamaan, vatsaan, vyön alle. Mikä vain, jotta saisin aivoni taas toimimaan.

Mutta en minä lyönyt ketään. Paitsi Kukkamaariaa olkapäälle, kun hän herjasi minua nauraen. Minäkin hymyilin. Herjalle, en lyömiselle. Kukkamaaria näytti niin hennolta kävellessään minuakin lyhyempänä, Niilosta nyt puhumattakaan, lyhyissä koroissaan, enkä minä olisi ikinä hymyillyt hänen lyömiselleen. En olisi ikinä lyönyt häntä tosissaan. Paitsi jos hän siis kysyisi oikein kauniisti. Ja Kukkamaaria oli oikein oikein kaunis kuk-

Voi saatanan helvetti.

Oli yhä vaikeampaa pitää puheeni ja eleeni kasassa, sillä mitä ikinä tein, he vastasivat samalla mitalla. Kun mittasin, kumpi oli parempi halaaja, he yhtyivät leikkiin tosissaan. Kun esittelin mukavaa huiviani, Kukkamaaria vaati heti saada testata, eikä se näyttänyt yhtään pahemmalta hänen kaulassaan. Tai Niilon leveähköillä harteilla, kun hän puolestaan vei sen. Minä varastin Niilon takin hetkeksi ja hän antoi minun olla pitkäkyntinen.

Minua huimasi, eikä mikään pysynyt koossa tai siveellisenä.

Luojalle kiitos, ettei Alex ollut näkemässä tätä paskamyrskyä.

Olin jo laittanut opolle viestiä, että minun oli täytynyt lähteä etuajoissa tapahtumasta. Edes korvaava essee ei tuntunut kalliilta maksulta ajasta, jonka sain kävellä Niilon ja Kukkamaarian kanssa syksyyn päin kääntyvässä iltapäivässä. Kukkamaaria säteili, kun kuuli minun jäävän vielä.

Pysähdyimme sopivan välimatkan päähän asemasta, jolta he lähtisivät takaisin Turkuun. Lähellä olisi ollut vapaa puiston penkki, mutta Kukkamaaria veti kädestä pitäen sekä minut että Niilon istumaan puiselle aidalle pienen puron yli vievälle sillalle. Minusta tuntui niin kertakaikkisen holtittomalta, että harkitsin tosissaan ensimmäistä kertaa eskarin jälkeen heittäytyväni allamme kulkevaan mutavirtaan. Siitä suunnitelmasta sain vielä puhuttua itseni ulos, mutta suutani en osannut pitää kiinni.

”Tiiättekö, tekis mieli hypätä tonne veteen.”

”Hyppää vain, mut saatat tul märäks”, Niilo hymähti.

”Mikä sanoo, ettei se ol jo?” Kukkamaaria tirskahti. Minä läpsäisin häntä samalla lailla kuin Kukkamaaria läpsi Niiloa.

”Päät kiinni, ehkä mä työnnän teiät alas”, minä vastasin yrittäen kuulostaa vihaiselta, vaikka minusta tuntui kuolleelta.

”Oi, mää sit en pärjää hyvin märkien vaatteiren kans”, Kukkamaaria huokaisi.

”Sit sun pitäisi riisua märät vaatteet”, Niilo ehdotti. He tuijottivat toisiaan intensiivisesti, kun laukoivat yhä pahempia lauseita vakavilla naamoilla.

”Tual o simmottos sit vaa aika paljon vettä – kaikki vaatteet saattaisi kastuu.”

”Sitten pitäis varmaan ol ilman.”

”Ehkä sitten sinunki olis parempi riisua, niin oltaissi tasois.”

”Vois tul kauhean kylmä alasti.”

”Voitaissi lämmittää toisiamme.”

”Kitkast sais ainaki lämpöä.”

”No en mä nyt oikeest ollu ketään tönimässä”, minä sanoin väliin, kun en kestänyt enää kuulla. He palasivat takaisin kanssani samaan maailmaan kuin olisin tökännyt valokatkaisijaa tai jotain vitun Matrix-kytkintä. Naps vain ja Seljakin mahtui taas samaan maailmaan. He käänsivät katseensa poispäin toisistaan kuin romanttisten leffojen pääparit ennen maagista lentokenttäkohtausta. Kukkamaarian poskilla oli kaunista punaa.

Oli vaikea hengittää, mutta tällä kertaa sillä tavalla, kuin saattaisin oikeasti tukehtua ja kuolla ja kärsiä, enkä lentäisi taivaaseen siivillä saatettuina. Ei, minä tukehtuisin ja kouristelisin hapen puutteessa ja keuhkoihin särkisi ja päässä huimaisi ja vatsaa vääntäisi ja minä tippuisin mutaveteen ja hukkuisin siihen. Eikä kukaan ikinä ehdottaisi minulle alastonuintia puolen metrin mutapurossa tai riisuisi minun vaatteitani kylmässä selvitäkseen tai harjoittaisi kitkaa minun alastonta vartaloani vasten.

”Et tietenkään, Selja, sää vai olet niin kiltti”, Kukkamaaria vastasi hymyillen minulle melkein aidosti. Oli paljon asioita, joita minä halusin olla, joitakin halusin kivuliaastikin, mutta ”niin kiltti” ei ollut yksikään niistä.

Ja silti, juuri se minä olin Kukkamaarialle.

”Niinpä tiätty, Selja o niin kohtelias, ettei kieltäytyis eres isoäirin lisäannoksist”, Niilo myönteli.

Kohtelias, sekö minä olin Niilolle? Tai mitä vittua taas hänen sanomansa kuului tarkoittaa. Että olin läski?

Minä vastasin jotain heille, mutta en tarkoittanut sanomaani, enkä sanonut tarkoittamaani.

Kun halasin Kukkamaariaa asemalla hetkeä ennen heidän lähtöään, se tuntui kuin olisin hyvästellyt viimeistä kertaa minulle rakkaan ihmisen. Vaikka olimme tavanneet aikaisemmin sinä päivänä ja olin saanut heidän molempien puhelinnumerot ja lupauksen yhteydenpidosta. Vaikka Turku ei ollut kaukana ollenkaan, minusta tuntui kuin Alexin Turkuvitsit olisivat olleet totta ja se olisi ollut kokonaan oma ulottuvuutensa. Saavuttamattomissa. Ei minulle.

Halasin Niiloakin, vaikka hän halasi minua kuin olisin ollut särkyvä tai epämiellyttävä halata. Niilolla oli oma takkinsa ja minulla oli huivini, eikä ollut mitään syytä vaihtaa vaatteita.

Tiesin kyllä, miten loputtoman dramaattinen ja naurettava olin, mutta oloni oli synkkä koko matkan kotiin. Ja kotona. Ja seuraavanakin päivänä.

En kertonut Alexille vähään aikaan, sillä en rehellisesti uskonut näkeväni heitä enää koskaan. Kukkamaaria vaikutti sellaiselta, joka olisi varmasti kutsunut kenet vain kylään milloin vain, mutta Niilo oli kuulemma surkea vastaamaan viesteihin tai edes avaamaan puhelintaan, enkä minäkään ollut näyttävästi hyvä pitämään yhteyttä. Ei minulla ollut koskaan ollut kaukoystäviä, joille viestitellä. En osannut valita oikeita hymiöitä, niin kuin Kukkamaaria. En tiennyt, mistä jatkaa keskustelua, jos viestiputki tuntui ehtyvän itsestään kokoon. Tiesin, että keskustelun paino oli yksin Kukkamaarian harteilla, mutta en osannut auttaa häntä.

En osannut lukea Kukkamaarian viestien – enkä ehkä kasvotustenkaan sanottujen lauseiden – läpi, joten jouduin luottamaan, että hän tarkoitti sanojaan. Jos hän olisi puhunut sarkasmilla höystettynä, se olisi mennyt minulle täydestä.

Jumpe, minusta tuntui nuorelta ja tyhmältä. Tässä se taas näkyi, että olin asunut elämäni tynnyrissä. En osannut muutamaa viestiä silloin tällöin laittaa pitääkseni kiinni tärkeistä ihmisistä. Saatana.

Eikä Niilo vastannut viikkoon viestiini. Se häiritsi, vaikka Kukkamaaria vakuutti, ettei Niilo vastannut hänellekään. He näkivät siksi enimmäkseen kasvotusten.

_vittu, mäkin haluaisin nähdä teitä livenä_ , minä lähetin hänelle ennen kuin ehdin estämään sormiani.

_Tule sitten tänne kylään täsä ny jonain viikonloppuna. Mul o vapaata aika paljon, ja Niilollaki joskus_

Enkä minä uskonut, että Kukkamaaria tarkoitti sitä, mutta tartuin siihen silti kuin pelastusveneeseen. Olin hermostuksesta sekaisin, enkä voinut lakata selittämästä Alexille kaikesta, mitä oli tapahtunut tai ehkä mahdollisesti saattaisi tulla tapahtumaan Kukkamaarialla.

Koulu vilahti ohi turhana. Alex sai tarpeekseen selityksestäni.

”Nainen, sähän olet ihan lääpällään niihen kahteen”, Alex huomautti kerran kahvilassa, ja minä olin tukehtua juomaani.  
”No en vitussa ole!” minä yskin vastaan.

”Älä yritä”, Alex varoitti pullalla sohien, ”Mä olen katsonut muiden suhteita vierestä, ja huomaan kyllä heti ensioireet. Vaikka muutaman tarinan perusteella vaikuttaa, että ainakin toinen niistä on kanssasi samassa paatissa.”

”Pää kii nyt”, minä valitin sormet korvilla. Alex manasi minut ikuiseen epäonneen sanomalla ääneen hartaimman toiveeni. Tai siis toiseksi hartaimman, sillä en ollut vieläkään voittanut sitä Nobelia.

”Älä nyt,” Alex sanoi nostaen kädet puolustelevasti, ”Ei se oo niin paha. Se on kai yllättävän yleistä. Mun sedällä oli kerran kaksi tyttöystävää, niin se selitti sellaisesta paljon.”

”Alex, sitä kutsutaan pettämiseksi.”

”Ei, ei se ollut”, Alex väitti, ”Kun ne muijat tykkäs kai myös toisistaan, ainakin jollain tapaa. En mä tiedä tarkemmin, en ikinä kysynyt, kun setä kertoo aina vähän liikaa tietoa…” Alex irvisti kai jollekin vanhalle muistolle. ”Mutta joo, ne oli aika onnellisia ja kävi joskus treffeillä kolmestaan. Kai ne hetken asukin yhessä tai jotain.”

”Miten niille kävi?” minä kysyin tietenkään kiinnostumatta.

”Aa, öö, ne eros lopulta”, Alex myönsi niskaansa hieroen. Hän ei ollut selkeästi miettinyt tätä loppuun asti.

”Ai.”

”No kun setä meni kihloihin toisen kanssa, eikä toinen ottanut sitä hirveän hyvällä. Oli niillä kaikkea ongelmaa. Setä ei oo paras puhumaan tunteista.”

Annoin Alexin vaihtaa aihetta, sillä minäkin halusin unohtaa tämän keskustelun.

Sydämeni pamppaili alkusoittoa tulevalle sydänkohtaukselle koko junamatkan Turkuun. Äiti oli suostunut kokonaiseen viikonloppukyläilyyn, vaikka ei ollut koskaan tavannut tai kuullutkaan Kukkamaariasta tai Niilosta. Kai se auttoi, kun hieman valehteli näiden olevan Alexin ystäviä. Ja kai siitäkin oli apua, kun väitin Alexin olevan mukana.

Alex ei todellakaan ollut mukana. Saatana, olisi sekin ollut sotku, jos Alex olisi nähnyt minun sekoilevan näiden kahden turkulaisen seurassa kuin päätön hirvi kolarin jälkeen.  
Kukkamaaria odotti minua asemalla. Hänellä oli punaiset villalapaset, joista toinen kietoutui Niilon kyynärpään ympäri. Niilo seisoi pitkänä ja ryhdikkäänä Kukkamaarian vieressä. Tai ehkä Kukkamaaria oli vain niin lyhyt, että se sai Niilon kohoamaan melkein taivaaseen asti. Minua halatessaan Niilo oli hieman minua isompi, mutta ei liian. Kukkamaariakaan ei ollut liian pieni. Ja hän halasi minua Niiloa paljon tiukemmin, kuin olisin ollut hänelle tärkeä. Heippa hei, sydän, kiva kun jaksoit kuitenkin seitsemäntoista vuotta sykkiä.

”Selja! Sää – mahtaks sitä sanokka kehrata – olet vihroinki tääl!” Kukkamaaria huudahti korvaani. Niilo hymyili. Minä virnistelin kuin hullu.

Jalkojeni alla oli muumien pinkkejä taikapilviä. Kellään meistä ei ollut silinterihattua.

”Ja kato, mää sain raahattuu Niilonki tänne kuskiks. Niilo vie meirät kaupan kaut meil ja sitten häne pitää lähteä kotisse. Tai niin sit se ainaki väittää.” Kukkamaaria vilkaisi tuikeasti Niilon suuntaan viimeisen lauseen kohdalla. Niilo käänsi katseensa ja puheenaiheen minuun.

”Ihanaa, et olet vihroin tääl, Selja. Kukkamaaria ei muust enää puhukaan ku sunst.”

”Tua ei ol tot!” Kukkamaaria vinkaisi, ”Mul o paljon erilaissi puheenaiheit.”

Hyvästi sydän (joka oli lakata lyömästä), hyvästi vatsa (joka pyöri ympyrää), hyvästi jalat (jotka tutisivat), hyvästi kädet (jotka tärisivät), hyvästi kasvot (jotka eivät pysyneet peruslukemilla) ja hyvästi Selja (joka ei osannut vastata mitään järkevää).

Niin me olimme yhdessä ruokakaupassa. Kukkamaarialla oli oma ostoslistansa, jota hän kävi läpi hitaasti. Välillä harhauduimme katselemaan turhia tavaroita kaupasta. Niilo oli erityisen paha harhauttaja, ja hän ohjasi minua piruna katselemaan paistinpannuja ja vispilöitä. Kukkamaaria heitteli Niiloa pahalla silmällä, yhdisti sormemme ja veti minua itseensä päin.

”Niilo, kummottos sää kehtaat koko ajan häiritä meirän ostoksiamme?” Kukkamaaria sanoi muka loukkaantuneena silmät siristyen.

”Te olette niin tylssi kauppakumppaneit, et vaikka me asuisimme täsä ny yhres, laittaisin teirät kaks ain kahrestas kauppaan”, Niilo sanoi kädet puuskassa.

Ja miten vitussa sellainenkin turha lause sai tytön toivomaan toivottomia?

”No, sitten sä joutuisit kyl tekee ihan hitosti jotain muita kotihommia”, minä osallistuin keskusteluun.

”Niin!” Kukkamaaria innostui. ”Niilo vois hieroa meitä ja lakata varpaankynssi, vai kummottos, Selja?”

”Todellakin vois”, minä myöntelin, ja silmissäni vilahti jotain ilkikurista kun jatkoin: ”Niilohan vois ottaa mallia thaihieromapaikoista.” Onneksi kumpikaan heistä ei tainnut ymmärtää ajatustani.

Ja niin minä istuin takapenkillä Kukkamaarian kanssa ja Niilo ajoi meidät maisemareittiä kauppaan. Kukkamaaria selitti innoissaan kaikista turhista paikallisista tai henkilökohtaisista nähtävyyksistä, joista minä välitin vain niin paljon kuin Kukkamaaria välitti. Matka oli toisaalta liian pitkä, sillä halusin vain päästä näkemään Kukkamaarian kodin, mutta toisaalta aivan liian lyhyt, sillä pelkäsin Niilon katoavana kamelina aavikolle heti meidän saapuessa perille.

Niilo ei kadonnut, vaikka olimme perillä. Kukkamaaria käski minun pyytää Niiloa jäämään illalliselle, ja minä pyysin. Ja, Niilo suostui, vaikka Kukkamaarian mukaan hän oli aikaisemmin kieltäytynyt jyrkästi Kukkamaarian pyynnöistä.

Jumalauta. Kaikki asiat, mitä Kukkamaaria päästi noilta huuliltaan. Kaikki ne asiat – tai muutamakin niistä olisi varmaan riittänyt – koituisivat hyvin pian minun turmiokseni.

”No niin, lapset, äiti kertoo ny, kuinka tääl tehrään ruakaa”, Kukkamaria sanoi sitoessaan esiliinaa Niilon päälle.

Olisin tietysti itse osannut laittaa essun päälleni, sillä en ollut oikeasti lapsi, mutta mielummin esitin sellaista ja odotin Kukkamaarian apua. Kukkamaaria ei ollut pettymys, sillä hänen hennot kätensä kietoutuivat hetkeksi ympärilleni, sitten osuivat hellästi selkääni hänen sitoessaan essuni suloiselle rusetille. Vielä hänen sormensa hipaisivat otsaani ja niskahiuksiani, kun hän veti niskanauhan paikalleen. Hän taputti päätäni kuin olisin ollut lapsi.

”Kiltti lapsi, ny ota tomaattikastikepurkki.”

” _Minä_ voin antaa sul lapssi”, Niilo mutisi sivusta, mutta Kukkamaaria ei tainnut kuulla. Minä nauroin hihaani.

Ja okei, olin aliarvoinut Niilon. Niilokin koituisi kuolemaksi.

Niilo oli selkeästi tuttu näky Kukkamaarian ruokapöydässä. Minun ei olisi pitänyt olla yllättynyt. Normaalit ihmiset viettivät aikaa ystäviensä ruokapöydissä. Normaalit ihmiset olivat yhtä tuttavallisia ystäviensä vanhempien kanssa kuin Niilo oli Kukkamaarian vanhempien. Normaalit ihmiset. Sellaiset, joiden ajatukset eivät olleet yhtä syntisiä tai häiriintyneitä kuin minun.

Niilo jäi ruoan jälkeenkin luoksemme. Me menimme Kukkamaarian huoneeseen katsomaan elokuvaa. Minä sain valita elokuvan tai istumapaikan, sillä kuulemma he yleensä taistelivat molemmista. Minä valitsin keskimmäisen paikan sängyltä. Kukkamaarian jalat olivat sylissäni. Niilon käsi oli meidän molempien olkapäillä. Minun käteni lepäsivät viattomasti molempien käsien vieressä.

Puolivälissä elokuvaa minun kämmeneni oli Kukkamaarian kämmenen alla, eikä elokuvalla ollut enää mitään väliä. Hänen peukalonsa silitti niin hellästi kämmenselkääni, että se melkein kutitti. Ainakin se sai kehoni sähköiseksi. Sitä kesti pitkään, sillä pelkäsin rikkovani hetken, jos liikkuisin.

Lopulta sain vakuutettua itseni siitä, että normaalitkin ihmiset koskettivat toisiaan. Tätähän tytöt tekivät yökyläillessään, niinhän? Siispä minäkin sivelin Kukkamaarian ihoa. Se oli pehmeä. Selkeästi hän käytti kosteutusvoiteita ja ties mitä.

Sitten, henkisesti itseäni manaten ja vakavasti mielenterveyttäni epäillen, minä kosketin hellästi Niilonkin kättä. Tuijotin itsepintaisesti televisiota mitään näkemättä, kun odotin Niilon reaktiota. Sitä ei tuntunut tulevan. Mutta hän ei vetänyt kättään pois. Kai sekin oli reaktio.

Jätin käteni siihen ja keskityin Kukkamaarian käteen. Siirsin hieman kättäni, jotta voisin hivellä hänen rannettaan. Se oli kaunis ranne. Yhtä kaunis kuin Kukkamaaria, joka katsoi minun sormiani tutkaillen. Näin Niilon piirtävän sormillaan hitaita ympyröitä Kukkamaarian harteille ja niskaan. Jäin katsomaan Niilon pitkien sormien eleganttia liikettä. Ne vilahtivat hetkeksi sisään Kukkamaarian paidan kaula-aukosta. Ne kävivät hyväilemässä solisluuta ja leukaluuta ja poskipäitä ja korvalehteä.

Vittu, olin unohtanut näytellä, että tämä kaikki oli aivan normaalia minulle. Vedin katseeni takaisin elokuvaan, jossa oli meneillään suurenmoinen taistelukohtaus. Omat sormeni uskaltautuivat jo Kukkamaarian kyynärtaipeeseen ja tutkivat kaiken mahdollisen ihoalueen sormenpäiden ja kyynärtaipeen välillä. Kukkamaarian kosketus kopioi omaani.

Niilo sipaisi kättäni. Niilo oli kuolemaksi. Niilo piirsi jotain melkein pyöreää kämmeneeni. Minä halusin niin paljon enemmän. Niin paljon liikaa. Minä haluaisin pysäyttää ajan, pysäyttää heidän ajatuksensa, etteivät he ymmärtäisi. Ymmärtäisi taka-ajatuksia, jotka halusin poistaa aivoistani. Ymmärtäisi tunteita, joita en itsekään ymmärtänyt. Ymmärtäisi toiveita, jotka olivat jokainen yksi ammus lisää pistooliin ohimollani.

Kukkamaaria oli pahempi demoni kuin ajatusteni paholaiset. Hänen jalkansa hinkkautuivat – ei hyi, se ei kuvannut ollenkaan sitä sensuellia tapaa, jolla hänen sirot jalkansa painautuivat omia vasten – minun jalkoihini, mikä sai hänen pitkän mekkonsa helman paljastamaan joka liikkeellä hieman enemmän ihoa.

_Älä tuijota, idiootti._

Keskityin silittämään molemmilla käsilläni heitä, antamaan suunnilleen saman verran molemmille, vaikka olikin yllättävän vaikea tehdä kahta asiaa samaan aikaan. Kukkamaarian toinen käsi oli yhtäkkiä minun poskellani, minun olkapäälläni, minun hiuksissani, minun otsallani, minun nenälläni, minun leuallani, minun kaulallani, taas leuallani ja melkein huulillani.

Mutta ei huulillani. Selkeästi täällä oli rajoja, ja minä pystyisin aivan hyvin seuraamaan niitä, sillä tämä oli minulle aivan normaalia. Saatana. Minä en olisi ensimmäinen, joka rikkoisi mitään merkittäviä rajoja. Ei niin, että oletin jonkun rikkovan rajoja. Sillä tämä oli normaalia. Ja normaalit ihmiset tekivät näin.

_Hengitä, hullu._

Ja ehkä minä olin muuttunut itse demoniksi ja tehnyt taikoja, koska aika tuntui pysähtyneen. Elokuva loppui ja joku jopa laittoi sen pois päältä, mutta taika ei särkynyt. Niilo laittoi Kukkamaarian aikaiset jouluvalot päälle ja huone näytti hämärältä fantasialta, kuin aamulla muistellulta unelta. Kukkamaaria makasi nyt meidän päällämme, hiukset Niilon syliin levittyneenä ja vatsa minun kohdallani.

Toinen Niilon käsistä silitti minun selkääni, niskaani ja hiuksiani, toinen oli Kukkamaarian kasvoilla ja hiuksissa. Erityisen paljon Niilo näytti keskittyvät Kukkamaarian ruskeaan otsatukkaan. Minun toinen käteni kulki Niilon käsivartta ylös alas ja toinen piirsi toisinaan kuvioita Kukkamaarian vatsaan. Näyttävästi se oli paikka, jota minä saatoin (ja ehkä jopa sain?) koskettaa. Kukkamaarian kädet olivat meidän jaloillamme. Hänen kosketuksensa kutitti polven kohdalla, mutta se ei haitannut. Mikään ei haitannut. Ei se, että Kukkamaarian silmät olivat sulkeutuneina tai että Niilon valitsema musiikki oli erikoista. Tai se että jalkani puutuivat Kukkamaarian alla.

Okei, ehkä se viimeinen haittasi. Mutta se ei haitannut, että uudessa asennossamme me kaikki makasimme vierekkäin. Kukkamaaria makasi meidän välissämme, mutta se tarkoitti, että minun ja Niilon katseet kohtasivat usein ja me saatoimme yhdessä tuumin järjestää Kukkamaarialle kutitushyökkäyksen. Hyökkäyksestä vapauduttuaan Kukkamaaria pakeni vessaan, ja pelkäsin hetken loppuneen.

Taikavoimani olivat selkeästi odotettua suuremmat, sillä Kukkamaariankin poistuttua tilanne ei muuttunut oudoksi. Niilo ojensi paljaan kätensä ja minä sivelin sitä. Sormemme tutkivat toisen sormia kuin oudot lonkerot. Kosketus oli niin hellä, että jos joku olisi kysynyt, olisin voinut melkein kiistää sitä ikinä tapahtuneenkaan. Ei niin, että kukaan olisi tajunnut kysyä tai että minä olisin jakanut tätä kenellekään ulkopuoliselle. En ollut koskaan aiemmin miettinyt, miten tarkka tuntoaisti sormissa on. Tunsin Niilon sormien luut ja pehmeät kohdat ja kynnen päät ja ihon sileyden ja karheuden selkeästi. Tunsin hänen ihonsa näkymättömät karvat käsivarressa ja lihakset.

Kun Kukkamaaria tuli takaisin, hän ei sanonut mitään. Se ei ollut erityisen Kukkamaariamaista, mutta ehkä hänkään ei halunnut rikkoa hetkeä.

_Äh, ei ole mitään hetkeä. Tämä on kaikki normaalia, ainakin heille. Näin he varmaan viettävät kaikki iltansa. Ilman sinua. Tyytyväisempänä ilman sinua. Ehkä heidän kosketuksensa silloin menevät yli kaikkien rajojen. Kun sinä et ole tiellä._

Kukkamaaria tuli takaisin sänkyyn ja istui polviensa päälle meidän päidemme viereen. Hänen kyntensä hieroivat hellästi päänahkojani. Kun ne raapivat kevyesti niskaani, ihoni meni kananlihalle. Niilon kämmen lämmitti käsivarttani. Kukkamaaria vaihtoi jalkojensa asentoa, ja minä laskin pääni hänen syliinsä. Hän ei estänyt.

Ehkä tämä oli taivas ja minun sydämeni oli todelta lopultakin pysähtynyt.

Naah – vitut minä minnekään taivaaseen ollut pääsemässä.

Ennen puolta yötä Niilon piti lähteä. Hän halasi minua ja Kukkamaariaa ennen lähtöään, mutta kuiskasi vielä jotain Kukkamaarian korvaan ennen kuin istui autoonsa. Me vilkutimme hänelle. Sen jälkeen puhuimme Kukkamaarian kanssa kaikesta, mutta taika oli rikkoutunut. Olimme kuin kaikkea sitä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan, tai ainakin minä jouduin esittämään, ehkä se ei vaivannut Kukkamaariaa. Minä en saanut sitä pois päästäni.

Seuraavana päivänä Niilo tuli takaisin vasta lähempänä iltaa, jolloin me kävimme luontokävelyllä ja pelleilimme ulkona sateessa. Sain taas varastettua Niilon takin, ja hän puki minun takkini päälleni. Se ei näyttänyt hänellä läheskään niin naurettavalta kuin minä olin toivonut. Hänen takkinsa oli iso ja mukava ja tuoksui aivan Niilolta – haistoin vasta kun tiesin, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Kukkamaaria piti minua kädestä, mutta kai se oli sellainen tyttöjuttu. Sitä paitsi Niilo kaappasi Kukkamaarian hetkeksi olallaan kannettavaksi, mikä oli varmasti paljon isompi asia kuin kädestä pitäminen. He näyttivät hyvältä sillä lailla – pieni Kukkamaaria pyristellen Niilon olalla, saaden Niilon vaikuttamaan todellista lihaksikkaammalta ja voimakkaammalta. Vatsani oli vaikea asettua johtuen useasta vastakkaisesta ajatuksesta.

Söimme taas illallista yhdessä, Kukkamaarian perheen kanssa, joten kai se oli perheillallinen. Sitten Kukkamaaria vaati tyynylinnan rakennustalkoita, eikä Niilokaan kieltäytynyt täysin ensin hiukan maristuaan. Minä olin jo aloittanut työt, sillä mikä tahansa pieni pehmeä paikka, jonne me kolme mahtuisimme, ei haitannut minua.

Linnasta tuli ruma, mutta pehmeä. Se rakennettiin Kukkamaarian sängyn viereen. Niilo oli mörkö, sillä hän oli puoliksi sängyn alla ja tarttui minun pahaa-aavistamattomasta jalastani. Minä kihersin ja kiemurtelin, mutta Niilon vahvat kädet pitivät minua nilkoista ja kutittivat samalla kun Kukkamaarian kynnet tekivät tuhojaan kyljissäni.

Onneksi kutitus muuttui nopeasti hellemmäksi ja hellemmäksi, kunnes se kutitti enää vahingossa. Minä oli hengästynyt vielä pitkän aikaa kutituksen päätyttyäkin. Neljä kättä ihollani oli liikaa, tai sitten liian vähän. Oli vaikea päättää mitään, kun eilisen kesken jäänyt hipsutus jatkui kaikilla raajoillani ja monissa paikoissa. Ei aivan kaikkialla kehollani, mikä turhautti ja korosti sitä, mitä en voinut saada. Rajoja, rajoja kaikkialla.

Esimerkiksi rusketusrajoja Niilon hartioilla, sillä hän oli nukahtanut kesällä paita päällä rannalle. Ja raitoja Kukkamaarian pehmeässä paidassa.

Kaikki oli oikeastaan aivan samoin kuin edellisenä päivänä, mutta hieman enemmän. Ja yhä se tuntui niin uudelta ja jännittävältä, että olin pakahtua.

Kun Niilo taas lähti kotiinsa, me jatkoimme elämää kuin mitkäkin kaveritytöt, jotka eivät hipelöineet toisiaan ja erästä poikaa useita tunteja illasta. Mutta minä muistin kaiken. En nyt sentään joka kosketusta, mutta tärkeimmät osat ja tunteet ja tuntemukset.

Mietin niitä öitä usein kotiinkin päästyäni. En kertonut kaikkea edes Alexille, sillä kaikkea en halunnut jakaa. Toivoin, että jos osaisin kerrankin pitää suuni kiinni, se toteutuisi uudelleen kuin syntymäpäivätoivomus.

Ja se tapahtui uudestaan, kahtenakin viikonloppuna. Ensimmäisen ja toisen viikonlopun välissä oli noin kuukausi.

Toinen kerta oli kuin uusinta. Paitsi, ettei Kukkamaarian kotona ollut perhettä viettämässä illallisia yhdessä kanssamme. Me vietimme illallista kolmestaan. Niilo jopa sytytti kynttilöitä, vitsaillen jotain kynttiläillallisesta. Sitten emme edes esittäneet tekevämme mitään muuta, vaan löysimme itsemme Kukkamaarian peittojen alta kynnet toistemme ihoilta. Minä annoin heille molemmille päähierontoja ja Niilo ennusti Kukkamaarialle kädestä outoja tulevaisuuksia.

Ai niin, Niilo oli kuolemaksi. Hän saattoi sanoa sellaisia asioita kuin: ”Selja o paras päähieroi.” Sitten hän jatkoi ennustamistaan aivan kuin mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Kuin minä en olisi ollut sidottuna roviolla. Olin noita roviolla, sillä osasin ennustaa, ettei tällä ollut mitään tulevaisuutta.

Niilo sanoi myös: ”Mmh, tämä o paljon kivampaa kolmestas.” Enkä minä osannut tulkita sitä oikealla tavalla suuntaan tai toiseen. En ollut ehkä ollut tajunnut heidän _oikeasti_ harrastavan tällaista kahdestaan.

Ja Kukkamaaria oli tie turmioon. Hän makasi päälläni ja siveli nenällään kasvoni muotoja. Minä tietysti vastasin, vaikka se ei ollut järkevää. Kukkamaaria myös puristi kerran Niiloa perseestä, mikä säikäytti todennäköisesti minut monin kerroin pahemmin kuin Niilon itsensä. Hän myös antoi Niilolle etureisihierontaa istuen hajareisien pojan vatsan päällä. Mitä hittoa siitäkin sitten olisi pitänyt ajatella.

Kaikki – minä itse _todellakin_ mukaan luettuna – oli aivan helvetin sekaisin.

Sen toisen tapaamisen jälkeen oma sänkyni tuntui ontolta. Ja minustakin tuntui ontolta, koska en osannut edelleenkään lähettää viestejä Kukkamaarialle, eikä Niilo ollut vieläkään vastannut minulle. Niin ontolta, että kerran pyysin jopa Alexia ottamaan minut syliin. Hän tietysti toteutti pyyntöni epäröimättä ja kietoi minut yllättävän lämpimään halaukseensa. Hänen kehonsa oli lihaksikkaampi kuin muistinkaan ja muistutti epämääräisesti minua Niilosta. Tai ehkä ajatukseni olivat Niilossa muutenkin.

Alexiin koskettaminen oli oikeastaan aika rentouttavaa. Samalla tavoin kuin sisarukseen koskeminen oli. Mutta häneen koskiessaan tajusin, että olin kaivannut aivan muunlaista kosketusta. Kiitin Alexia silti. Sitten esitimme, ettemme olleet juuri pidelleet toisiamme kiusallisen pitkään.

Kolmantena viikonloppuna kaikki oli toisin. Ensinnäkään meidän ei olisi tarvinnut tavata viikonloppuna, sillä oli siunattu jouluvapaa. Tapasimme joulun ja uudenvuoden välissä, ja kaiken olisi pitänyt olla samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin. Niilo ajoi meidät Kukkamaarialle. Minulla oli liikaa vaatteita mukana. Kukkamaaria varasti minulta ison hupparin, jossa hän näytti kiduttavan pieneltä ja hennolta. Kauniilta myös. Niilo tahtoi katsoa jotain urheilua, joten istuimme Kukkamaarian sängyssä katsomassa. Me tytöt yritimme olla häiritsemättä liikaa, kun vaihdoimme kuulumisia. Niin sain sanotuksi kaikki ne asiat, joista minun olisi pitänyt laittaa viestiä. Tai en aivan kaikkia asioita. Mutta joitain niistä kuitenkin.

Kukkamaaria esitteli uutta tatuointiaan, jonka oli ottanut oikean käden nimettömäänsä. Se oli pieni, kuin piirretty käärme. Yhtä siro ja kaunis kuin Kukkamaaria itse. Kukkamaaria oli pehmeämpi, ja tuoksui kodilta. Tai sitten hän tuoksui minulta hupparini takia. Tai minä tuoksuin Kukkamaarialta, sillä hän oli lainannut minulle neuletta. Ei niin, että olisin tarvinnut lisää vaatteita. Mutta olin halunnut.

Vatsani oli taas levoton. _Hei, levoton vatsa, sä oot heikkona..._ Olin itsekin levoton, mutta tyytyväisempi kuin viikkoihin, sillä olin todella täällä taas. Tämä huone oli nyt todellinen, vaikka aina jälkeenpäin se tuntui kuin unelta. Ehkä olin nähnyt siitä uniakin, mutta se ei nyt ollut pääpointtina.

Ja Niilon tyydytettyä urheilutarpeensa me puimme lämpimästi päälle ja menimme ulos lumeen kävelemään. Kerrankin valkoinen talvi. Katulamppujen valo loisti lumesta, mutta Kukkamaaria oli loistavampi. Hän otti minut käsikynkkään ja Niiloa kädestä. Niilo näytti hyvältä Kukkamaarian huivissa. Kukkamaaria näytti hyvältä Niilon mustassa pipossa. Toivottavasti minä näytin siedettävältä.

Eikä mikään ollut niin kuin ennen.

”Selja”, Kukkamaaria sanoi, ja minä tiesin heti, etten tahtonut käydä tätä keskustelua.

”Niin?” minä sanoin silti, kehottaen häntä jatkamaan.

Kukkamaaria ja Niilo katsoivat toisiaan. Vatsani oli levoton.

”Minun o pitäny kertoa sul, mut ajattelin, et olis parempi puhua täsä ny näin kasvotusten”, Kukkamaaria sanoi.

Olimme kaikki pysähtyneet seisomaan hiljalleen taivaalta lipuvaan lumeen. Se laskeutui heidän olkapäilleen. Tiesin, että kaikki oli paskaa. Varsinkin se, mitä Kukkamaaria ei halunnut sanoa.

_Hengitä, tyhmä. Se voi olla mitä vaan, älä oleta._

Ja minä hengitin. Hengitykseni höyrystyi. Taivas oli tumma.

Niilo sai sen sanottua ääneen.

”Me kaks olas yhes.”

Ja tiesin kyllä, mitä se tarkoitti, vaikka mustasukkaisuus ja toivo iskivät minulle uuden navan edellisen viereen.

Ja minä hengitin. Vaikka en ollut ehkä varma, halusinko.

”Okei, kiitos, kun kerroitte”, minä sanoin, ja kai tarkoitinkin sitä.

Kukkamaaria astui lähemmäs ja tarttui minua käsistä. Hän katsoi minua huolestunein silmin. En tahtonut nähdä häntä näyttämässä tuolta, sillä olin minä tiennyt koko ajan, miten kohtuuttoman ahne ja typerä olin ollut. Olin odottanut, mutta olin typerästi toivonut. Helvetin typerästi. Helvetin, helvetin, helvetin- 

”Selja, ei kai tää haittaa sunt?” hän kysyi huolestuneena ja ehkä hieman häpeissään tai katuvaisena, tai ainakin toivoin pienessä sydämettömässä sydämessäni, että hän oli.

”Hei, ei hätää”, minä vakuutin, kuin hänellä olisi ollut hätä, ”Ei se tietenkään haittaa.”

Kukkamaaria kietoi minut niin syvään halaukseen, että se melkein piti minut kasassa.

Eikä mikään ollut enää samalla tavalla, vaikka sinä viikonloppuna näin heidän suutelevan vain Niilon lähtiessä kotiinsa ja palatessa takaisin sieltä. Kukkamaaria kietoi tatuoidut kätensä Niilon vahvaan niskaan ja kurottautui ylös. Niilon kädet olivat tytön harteilla ja alaselällä, ja hän kumartui yhdistämään heidän huulensa. Niilo olisi varmasti voinut helposti nostaa Kukkamaarian niin, ettei kummankaan olisi tarvinnut venyttää niskaansa, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin. Kukkamaaria olisi varmasti ollut Niilolle kevyt lasti, tyttö olisi voinut kietoa jalkansa Niilon vatsan ympärille, eikä heidän olisi tarvinnut erottautua toisistaan pitkään aikaan. Ehkä he olivatkin usein sillä tavalla, kun heitä ei vakoillut outo tyttö pääkaupunkiseudulta.

Kukkamaaria oli tuomiopäiväni. Niilon lähdettyä hän laittoi myöhäiset jouluvalot päälle ja me makasimme molemmat lainahuppareissa (Kukkamaarialla oli yhä minun hupparini ja minulla Niilolta unohtunut) Kukkamaarian peiton alla. Kukkamaarian kynnet saivat kaiken kihelmöimään.

_Mitä helvetin vittusaatanaa teet?_

Minä silitin peukalollani varatun naisen poskea ylös alas tunnustellen pehmeää, pisamaista, kosteutettua, mutta silti pienistä karvoista, kohoumista ja rypyistä epätasaista ihoa. Se oli täydellinen iho. Luonnostaan hyvä. Olimme pesseet yhdessä hampaat ja pesseet kasvomme, joten tiesin, ettei Kukkamaaria yrittänyt erityisen kovasti hoitaa ihoaan. Se vain oli hyvä luonnostaan. Kukkamaaria oli hyvä luonnostaan. Jos tämä olisi liikaa, jos ylittäisin rajat, hän ei ehkä sanoisi mitään. Jos jakaisin ajatukseni, ne olisivat ehkä liikaa, mutta hän ei sanoisi sitä ääneen. Ainakaan heti. Hän ei muuttaisi mitään. Ainakaan välittömästi. Jos kysyisin ”Voisinko tehdä näin?” tai ”Haittaako sinua, kun kosken näin?”, hän varmaan kertoisi totuuden. Mutta en ollut aivan varma, halusinko tietää.

Eikä Kukkamaariaa voinut haitata hirveän paljon, sillä hän silitti kulmakarvojani ja nenääni ja korvani takaa. Joten minä silitin hänen leukaansa. Se oli kiinteä, mutta pehmeä ja silti sileä. Virheetön. Tiesin, mitä halusin, mutta en voinut. En saattanut. Se olisi ollut liikaa, ja silloin Kukkamaaria olisi sanonut jotain. Jossain meni rajoja, ja olin varma, että niiden toisella puolella oli aivan erilaista. Siellä oli vittumaista ja yksinäistä, sillä Kukkamaaria ei halunnut ylittää niitä. Tiesin sen, enkä minä olisi sellainen, joka ylittää kenenkään rajoja. En olisi. En vittu olisi.

Kukkamaaria halasi minua. Olimme molemmat helvetin pehmeitä lainavaatteissamme. Olimme molemmat punaisia jouluvalojen loisteessa. Sitten sinisiä. Sitten vihreitä. Sitten keltaisia.

Minä silitin hetken Kukkamaarian otsatukkaa, kun halaus loppui. Sitten nenää. Nenän alapuolista ihoa. Peukaloni kiersi vaarallisesti varmasti pehmeiden huulien ympärillä, mutta minä en koskisi, en koskisi, en koskisi.

Peukaloni hipaisi varovasti Kukkamaarian alahuulta, sillä selkeästi olin itsetuhoinen ja epätoivoisen toiveikas. Sitten käteni pakenivat hänen niskaansa. Tai ehkä se ei ollut pako. Ehkä minä vedin melkein tietoisesti Kukkamaarian kasvoja lähemmäs omiani. Mutta en menisi sinne.

En mennyt. Sillä Kukkamaarian käsi oli huuliemme välissä. Hänen vaaleanruskeat nappisilmänsä katsoivat minun kasvojani tarkasti. Kaikki varmasti näkyi vaihtuvissa värivaloissa. Kaikki puukot vatsassani ja kaikki kauheat ajatukset aivoissani.

Kukkamaarian sormet olivat minun leuallani. Suljin silmäni, keskityin vain kosketukseen, enkä vatsassa myllivään mylvintään. Kasvot olivat yllättävän herkät kosketukselle. Kukkamaarian sormet tunnustelivat nenäni muotoa tarkasti. Ne kiersivät huuleni läheltä mutta kaukaa. Ne kiersivät huuliani. Ne kiersivät huuliani. Eli ehkä tämä ei ollut se, missä rajat menivät? Ei voinut olla, jos Kukkamaaria teki näin vapaaehtoisesti. Ainakin melkein vapaaehtoisesti. Ainakin hän teki niin.

Ja se tuntui helvetin sähköiseltä. Hänen hellä kosketuksensa pehmeillä sormenpäillä oli sillä ohuella rajalla kutittavan ja uskomattoman välissä. Tai ehkä ei ollut rajaa. Ehkä kutittava oli uskomaton. Ehkä Kukkamaaria oli uskomaton.

Kukkamaarian sormet hipaisivat minun huultani, ja se ainakin oli uskomatonta. Räjäyttävää. Hitaalla tavalla. Kutkuttavaa. Teki mieli huutaa ja oli vaikea hengittää samaan aikaan. Tiesin, miten paljon enemmän halusin. Lisää tätä samaa tai lisää jotain muuta, mutta lisää ainakin. Vitusti lisää.

Kukkamaaria palasi suupieleeni kosketuksineen, joten ehkä se oli ollut vahinko. Minua ei haitannut sellaiset vahingot. Hän voisi tehdä lisää vahinkoja kanssani milloin vain. Mutta sitten Kukkamaaria siirsi kättään, kuin aikoisi uudell-

Vittu.

Saatana.

Helvetti.

Kukkamaaria siveli nyt, hellästi mutta kuitenkin, huuliani. Ylähuulta. Alahuulta. Eikä _se_ nyt voinut enää olla mikään vitun vahinko. Tai ainakaan tiedostamaton vahinko. Tämä oli korkeintaan tiedostettu vahinko.

Se tuntui paremmalta kuin olin odottanut. Tai en minä ollut mitään odottanut, mutta toivonut kuitenkin. Huuleni raottuivat hiukan, ja sormet sivelivät hellästi myös huulieni sisäpintaa.

Luoja.

Halusin nähdä Kukkamaarian kasvot, mutta en uskaltanut avata silmiäni nähdäkseni.

Toivottavasti en ollut laittanut Kukkamaariaa kuvittelemaan, että hänen _piti_ tehdä näin. Ehkä hän oli niin kiltti, ettei osannut olla tekemättä niin kuin kuvitteli muiden haluavan hänen tekevän. Ehkä hän oli nähnyt tunteeni, eikä nyt osannut olla täyttämättä toiveitani, vaikka olisi halunnut jakaa tällaiset kosketukset vain Niilon kanssa.

Kukkamaaria siirsin kätensä hiuksiini, ja minä silitin hänen käsivarsiaan, ja niin hetki oli ohi, emmekä palanneet sinne enää sinä yönä tai oikeastaan enää muutenkaan. Emmekä puhuneet koskaan siitä, mitä _helvetin vittua_ sellainen tarkoitti. Vai oliko tämä taas nyt yksi niistä asioista, joita ystävät tekivät salaa toisilleen, enkä minä vain tynnyrimenneisyyteni takia ymmärtänyt paskasta vittuakaan. Ja joka hetki minussa paloi pettymys ja epätoivo ja toivo ja häpeä ja yksinäisyys, sillä minä olin kolmas pyörä, joka yritti näyttävästi tiputtaa kumman vain pyörän pois kyydistä omiakseen toisen. Tai mitä vittua minä sitten edes halusin tästä. Mitä tästä olisi koskaan edes voinut tulla.

Kipua. Sitä tästä oli aina ollut tulossa.

Kyyneliä. Junamatkalla takaisin kotiin. Ja omassa ontossa sängyssäni paksun peittokerroksen alla. Jopa demonit osasivat kunnioittaa tytön rajoja paremmin kuin minä. Saatana. Vittu.

Alex raahasi minut juoman alkoholia uudeksi vuodeksi. Ainakin juomaneitsyys oli heitetty helvettiin. Vaikka kaikki alas mennyt juoma taisi kyllä palata ylös ennen vuoden vaihtumista.

Ja vaikka näin heitä vielä muutaman kerran, ei mikään palannut ennalleen. He suutelivat enemmän tosissaan Kukkamaarian sohvalla, ja minä istui siinä, heidän vieressään, ja silitin heidän hiuksiaan heidän lopetettuaan kuin olisin ollut kuuromykkäsokea vain kaksi vittumaista sekuntia sitten. Ja Niilo kidutti minua heittämällä läppää kolmen kimpasta, johon he voisivat kutsua jonkun jätkän. Jonkun helvetin äijän.

Enkä tiedä, mitä olin ajatellut. Ehkä en ollut ajatellut.

Enkä voinut estää itseäni tai Kukkamaariaa, kun yöllä hieroimme neniämme yhteen. Se oli kaunista, hidasta, hellää, tutkivaa ja helvetisti liian intiimiä. Joku raja täytyi jo olla rikki. Jotain oli rikki. Minä olin ainakin rikki. Niin jotain muutakin _täytyi_ olla.

Kukkamaaria toivotti aamulla hyvää huomenta ja Niilo ilmestyi aamukahville.

Minä lähdin etuajoissa kotiin. Väitin, että äiti tarvitsi minua.

Kotona kukaan ei tarvinnut minua. Oli vain minä ja mieleni demonit.

Aina vain minä ja demonit.

Tai ehkä minä olin demoni.

No, helmikuussa Kukkamaaria laittoi viestiä, että he olivat Niilon kanssa eronneet. Minä sanoin olevani pahoillani ja taisin jopa olla, mutta en kysynyt syytä eroon tai kysynyt mitään muutakaan. Sen kysyin, onko Kukkamaaria okei, ja hän vakuutti olevansa pian. En ollut varma, saattoiko niin vitullisen kilttiin ihmiseen luottaa, mutta en lähettänyt asiasta viestiä. En enää lähettänyt viestiä mistään, mutta kai se oli okei, sillä eivät hekään.


End file.
